Blindess Hurts (Akakuro Fanfic) DISCONTINUED
by shuzo101
Summary: Somehow, Akashi keeps ending up in strange, countless dreams. But the weird thing about those dreams, is that he would always see the same person in those dreams. He also seems to be seeing images and hearing things that seem to be related to that person. They get closer with each other, but soon misfortune will shine.
1. prologue

**Somehow, Akashi keeps ending up in strange, countless dreams. But the weird thing about those dreams, is that he would always see the same person in those dreams.**

 **He also seems to be seeing images and hearing things that seem to be related to that person. They get closer with each other, but soon misfortune will shine**

* * *

 _The sweet aroma of honey-lemon tea mixed with a small waft vanilla lingered under his nostrils. Akashi felt the warmth of the sun basking his exposed skin and face, feeling it spread throughout his body. His eyes fluttered open, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks has he tried to adjust to the brightness of the hot, bright sun. As he lifted himself off from the grass into a sitting position, his red-golden eyes eyed the area around him._

 _All around was just a plain with grass and flowers all around him. Clouds moved slowly across the blue, bright sky with the warm sun shining brightly in the blueness. The 17-year old boy heaved himself off from the itchy grass and stood straight. Wind started to pick up and ruffle his crimson hair as it swayed to the side, brushing softly across his eyebrows. It crinkled his oversized buttoned up linen long-sleeved shirt as it flapped softly._

 _Slowly in the distance, he began to notice a small shape form on top of a small hill where a big oak tree was. Then, white crystal-like steps began to magically form in front of him, he watched it to continue build until it reached the hill. He did not hesitate to start walking onto the steps, not realizing that every step that he took onto were disappearing him and the plains disappearing from his sight. When he finally reached the hill, he finally realized that the landscape of the plain is nowhere in sight, it was as if the hill was like a floating island now._

 _On the bench, he saw a shadowy figure with its back turned away from him. As he took closer steps towards the shadowy figure, he realized that it was another boy, by his sky-blue hair. Suddenly, he heard a small 'scrunch' beneath his feet. The person flinched and whipped his head around._

 _"W-who's there?" The boy softly croaked out, his tone was silky and dull at the same time but somehow it made Akashi feel less tense and calm._

 _"P-please say s-something if your t-there." Akashi watched with pity as the boy whimpered. He wanted to say something to assure him that he was here, but he decided to just watch._

 _"I'm a-alone..." The boy mumbled to himself. "I'll always be alone." His face slowly soon dropped into pity and dejection when he watched the other boy turn around, revealing his face._

 _There on his face, were plump pink lips, like the color of cotton candy and marshmallows mixed. His skin was as pale as the color of his arms and neck, its as if he pampered baby powder onto his face. But, as his eyes wandered towards the eyes, there were white bandages wrapped around his eyes and head._

 _"Well," He turned around, away from Akashi, "of course i'm alone."_

 _"I'm blind, who wants me anyways?"_

 _Akashi felt a small pang at his heart, those words somehow punched him right in the face. He just watched from afar as the blind boy chuckle to himself and reach up to touch his bandages._

 _"Ah, crap. My bandages are getting wet...I'm such a crybaby."_

 _Not able to handle the bluenette insulting himself, he walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, wanting to turn him around and tell him to stop. But, right when he touched him, everything in front of him shattered into shards of pieces and fell into the darkness below him. Then, he found himself falling in the dark pit along with the shards._

* * *

 _ **"We tried to help him with treatments, but its not helping."**_

 _ **"Doct-"**_

 _ **"No matter how much we try, were sorry. It cannot be fixed."**_

* * *

a/n hey guys i'm back :) this is going to be kind of a sad story. if your confused, you're going to have to wait till the next chapter :( sorry. bold words are part of storyline.


	2. one

It was never his intention to look like a crazy maniac nor grab the entire school's attention.

After that strange, terrible dream, he woke up and wasn't able to sleep the whole entire night. He stayed awake just thinking about the dream and that blind person, especially the images. Then, he somehow fell back to sleep without the dream but when he woke up, he had 10 minutes to get ready. So that comes to the conclusion of looking like a maniac.

Bloodshot eyes, toixed hair, shirt untucked, small bags under his eyes, and crinkled clothes. He swore the students were giving him judging looks. They probably thought he was on drugs, he's not kidding.

As he stumbled to class, suddenly he felt himself being pulled back and slammed against the wall. He trembled in fear as a hand fisted the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand on his tippy-toes. Everyone in the halls have left since class has already started, so he was alone with them.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Rich Fag Pants." Aomine Daiki, the schools biggest bully and drug seller, sneered. His goons behind him laughed as they watched the scene in front of them. "I'm surprised you decided to take drugs."

"I ain't taken any drugs, unlike you high idiots." Akashi spat back. He suddenly felt something hard hit his left cheek. His body fell to the cold floor with a loud thud! and small crack, he felt a sharp pain hitting his ribs and it continued. Laughter and cackles echoed throughout the hallway as the goons continued to beat him up.

He felt as if his world was falling apart once again, everywhere in his body was getting abused and hurt. The blood within him ran quickly, soon enough he can taste the metallic and iron taste of blood he coughed out, a thin stream slipping out of the corner of his lips and dribbled down. Akashi squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his vision getting hazy and the evil laughter beginning to drown out.

 _"It hurts.."_ He mouthed out before falling into a painful but peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _"Urghh..." Akashi groaned as he placed a hand on his throbbing head. He slowly looked around, then it came to him: This was the same dream he was previously in. Except this time, it was fall instead of spring. Everywhere around him were red, brown, yellow leaves instead of grass._

 _The stairs were still there for some reason but he shouldn't mind it. When he tried to stand, he felt a sharp pain stab him everywhere on his body. Drawing in an impatient breath, he quickly stood up and tried to ignore the pain. He looked up and realized that there were railings now. Quickly grabbing it, he quickly, but carefully made his way up the stairs._

 _Finally when he reached the top, Akashi noticed that the bench turned into a big rock and that the tree only had a couple of leaves left with most of the leaves on the ground. His eyes wandered towards the shadow with its legs criss-crossed while sitting on the rock, staring at the sky. The crimson-head slowly walked over to the bolder, when he was in front of him, he can fully see him._

 _Sky-blue hair, slim figure, and pale skin. He wore a white polo-shirt, black pants, and grey khakis._

 _"Hello?" Akashi spoke. The bluenette flinched and looked frantically around._

 _"Who's there?!" He trembled and whimpered._

 _"A-ah. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Akashi spoke as he approached the rock and sat beside him. "I'm right next to you."_

 _"Who are you!? Why are you here!?"_

 _"My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I have no clue why I'm here."_

 _"I-"_

 _"What's your's?" Akashi cut him off._

 _"...Kuroko Tetsuya.."_

 _"Well, Kuroko-kun. Why are you here?"_

 _"Reasons.."_

 _"...Then..are you blind?" He didn't want to push him._

 _"..mhm.."_

 _"I'm sorry, it must be a shame to not to be able to see the many wonders of the world."_

 _But then, that was when he made a mistake._

 _"Oh, so now your pitying me? I don't need your pity! Just cause I've been born blind doesn't mean you have to point it out!" Kuroko fumed angrily as he clenched his hands into a fist. Akashi froze as he watched the bluenette ramble and huff._

 _"No. I-"_

 _"Save it. Lets just...lets just talk about something else." He mumbled, prompting his chin on the palm of his hand. Akashi knew that he has probably offended Kuroko in some way and he shouldn't have done that._

 _"Okay..so where do you live?"_

 _"In a hospital."_

 _Akashi stared at him with his jaws dropped. 'So blunt' he thought._

 _"What about you?"_

 _"In a house." Akashi sarcastically said._

 _Kuroko snorted and chuckled, which made the crimson-head blush at those pearly teeth and how those plump lips quirked upward. His laughter sounded very melodic and soothing, it was like Akashi can listen to it all day, any day. The way his eyes crinkle it seems to Akashi that he's really laughing._

 _They chatted about what themselves and other things, sometimes they agree and sometimes they disagree, and exchanged jokes. It felt that they've been talking for hours, but its probably because they've both been having a good time with each others company. For the first time in his life, he was actually having a great time just talking with someone._

 _When Akashi finished laughing, he smiled at the bluenette. "So, I have a question for you."_

 _"Shoot away." Kuroko smiled._

 _"..well I hope you don't find anything wrong that will upset you, but why are still dreaming? You have to eat and get cleaned, right?"_

 _Suddenly, the happy smile on the bluenette dropped in thin line. Akashi got nervous and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm s-"_

 _"No its okay. Even though we aren't that close, I should probably say it." Kuroko breathed in._

 _"The reason why i'm still here is because i'm in a-"_

 _Then, Akashi noticed that the last leaf on the tree fell in front of him, but he paid attention to what Kuroko mouthed out. Everything, once again, broke like glass into shards and fell into the dark pit. Akashi fell limp with a shocked look on his face._

 _"I'm in a coma."_

* * *

 _" **We don't know when, but we aren't sure if he ever will."**_

 _ **"Please...help him.."**_

 _ **"He's been in a coma for several years now. Theres really nothing.."**_

 _ **"He's just a child who want's to grow to be normal..."**_

* * *

 _a/n early update :) /so eager to post/ sorry for mistakes and stuff ty for followinf and favoriting and reviews_


	3. two

Groaning softly, he squeezed his eyes tighter as he adjusted to the blinding bright light that shined on him. The pain throbbing in his head and sweat drops dripping down his flushed forehead and neck.

The faint sobs and cries became louder and the tapping sound against the floor came closer to him. The smell of wine and blueberries hit his nose as he was pulled into an embrace. But- he felt empty and blank, his crimson orbs were cold and darker. He even felt that there were bags under his eyes.

All he can focus on was what Kuroko had said.

* * *

"My poor child!" His mother cried into the crook of his neck, chanting apologizes and thanks.

Akashi gave his father a crooked smile, who was sitting on the chair settled beside the bed, as he softly ran his fingers through his mothers soft crimson-like hair. This has been going on for at least five minutes after his mother managed to snap him out of his daze. It seems it was only him and his parents in the room. Only the sounds of sobs and the monitors beeping ringed in his ears, it was completely awkward and tensed in the tightness of the room.

"W-why am I here?" Akashi throaty, dry raspy voice came out after he couldn't handle the tension. His father and mother both stared at him in shock, as if it he was suppose to know. But his father decided to answer.

"Well, you were missing for two days." His father slowly and steadily said, taking in the horrified expression blooming on Akashi's face.

"One of the janitors found you in janitor closet, with bruises and blood all over your uniform and body." The sobs of Akashi's mother spewed out.

"We were so worried." His father wrapped his around both him and his mother, holding them tight.

* * *

They stayed in the same position for a while until a nurse entered the room with a tray of porridge and medicine. She informed his parents that they're visiting time was over, which they sprawled kisses and pats all over him and left. Akashi watched out from the glass window from high in the building as he saw his mother and father enter the shiny, black limo and drive out pf the parking lot.

After eating and taking his medicine, he was tucked back into the bed and the nurse left the room. He tiredly glances over at the window, taking in the view of the outside world.

* * *

The color of the sky reminded him so much of Kuroko as he grinned to himself. Especially the white clouds reminded him of the glint in Kuroko's sky-blue eyes when they would lit up in excitement and happiness.

His vision began to blur as he felt his eyes beginning to droop. There, he felt asleep on the bed with a small smile graced on his face.

* * *

"Akashi-kun!" a shrilly cheerful voice called behind his back. He slowly snapped out of his daze and turned to his right to see Momoi Satsuki, his only friend, smiling at him.

"Guess what~!" She asked excitedly, her cherry pink eyes gleaming brightly than has Akashi ever seen. Noticing the flush on her cheeks and her fingers nervously twiddling, it probably had to do with something personal.

"Kagami-kun asked me out! OH my goodness, I can die in peace!" Momoi cried as she hopped around in place, shouting asdfghjkl and lkjhgfdsa. The latter just weakly smiled will he continued to listen to her and do his late homework.

Its been two days since he was out of the hospital, although there was really nothing strange about that, but-

Kuroko wasn't there.

He only dreamt of nothing but pitch darkness.

* * *

 _"_ - _ey...hey...HEY!"_

 _His small crimson bangs swayed as wind began to pick up once he sat up to the familiar voice._

 _"OI! You've dead for over 9000 years!" Akashi looked at the owner who was shading him with their shadow from the sun. His eyes widened and he quickly stood straight up, never tearing his eyes away from the person._

 _"Kuroko-kun.." Akashi smiled, the way the name rolled off his tongue made him feel good after not seeing the bluenette in his dreams for a while._

 _"Its been a while Akashi-kun." Kuroko grinned, not realizing that Akashi has had already stood up, which made the crimson-head try to stifle his laugh as he watch Kuroko grin at the spot on the grass where he had laid._

 _Akashi took a moment to observe to scenery. All around were trees, bushes, fallen leaves, dirt, and rocks. Which meant that they were probably in a forest. There, Kuroko sat on a large rock with his grin still plastered onto his face._

 _"Where've you been?"_

 _"Here and there."_

 _"Psh, flirting I believe?" Kuroko wiggled his eyebrows, not realizing that he's STILL looking at the ground._

 _"You know, you're looking at the ground and I'm not even laying there anymore.." Akashi snorted once he saw Kuroko's smug grin turn into a frown._

 _"Why didn't you tell me." Kuroko grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from where Akashi's voice was coming from. "I hate you."_

 _Smiling, Akashi walked over to Kuroko as the leaves under his feet crunched with every step. He sat close to Kuroko, feeling an electric shock run through his body when he felt a source of warmth next to his thigh. The teen leaned over until his lips were nearly touching the bluenettes ear shell._

 _"Is there something I can, y'know, make it up to you?" He whispered softly, noticing and smiling when the shell turned red and the small movement coming from the latter._

 _Then, he felt a small but powerful jab that pushed him off of the rock and onto the ground of leaves. He rolled around until he started laughing happily when he saw the others lip quiver and his cheeks flushed._

 _"Shut UP!"_

* * *

 **Its continuing to grow in his brain, every time we remove it, it will grow back either in the same spot or in the other parts**.

* * *

a/n: OH MY GOD FIRST OF ALL HAPPY SUPER BELATED BIRTHDAY TO OUR CHILD KUROKO TETSUYA ;-; I SWEAR I EVEN HAVE IN MY CALENDAR ON MY PHONE ASSFGHKL.

Anyways, Im incredibly sorry for not updating for a month or two (probably more). School is just keeping me away, but enough of problems I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll try updating more often :)


	4. three

Akashi watched the cars that was on the other side of the road zooming in the opposite direction of where he was going. The sun began rising on the horizon, the blinding bright light streaming faintly through the car window as it brightened the insides and warmed him.

After his recent escape from the hospital, he's been feeling a lot better and happier, besides the cast on his left arm. Well despite that, he was otherwise happy to leave that horrid place.

He ran his fingers through his crimson bed hair, trying to untangle the strands. Akashi watched as the car passed by buildings and people walking along the sidewalks. His driver parked his car along the sidewalk and quickly got out of the car to open Akashi's door.

The male exited the car and looked forward.

Rakuzen High stood tall and proud in front of his eyes. The green trees rustling in the wind as it stood on each side of the big pathway towards the entrance. Students walked through the golden gate and others sat and chatted around the white fountain in the center and around the school grounds.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Pussyboy."

Akashi whipped around to the familiar boring tone. Behind him were a group of yankees with evil looks on their faces. And there in the middle of those yankees was none other than Aomine Daiki, stupid smirk on his face as always.

"Did you have fun at the hospital? Did you cry for your mommy and daddy?" The goons laughed as it brought attention from the other students around.

"Leave me alone. I've got better things to do than waste time and talk to you." Akashi, bravely, scoffed, earning furrowed eyebrows from the latter. He realized that there was a crowd of people surrounding them.

But now he realized what he had done. He paused once he was in the middle of the hallways.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Akashi muttered under his breath when he whipped his head around the hallways. It was probably safe enough to say that the goons weren't following him.

The sound of the bell chiming brought the students rushing down the halls and stairs, but Akashi stayed with his head low. He ignored the colors of the halls becoming black and white, a gloomy feeling inside of him. For some reason, he didn't feel safe but rather bothered.

Aomine and his goons didn't chase after him, and that definitely wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly, a piece a cloth was draped around his mouth, causing him to struggle and gasp. It was until two pairs of muscular hands grabbed each of his arm and held him up while he felt a soft cloth was wrapped around his eyes.

The drug, so it seems, slipped through his lips and into his lungs. He began to felt drowsy and sleepy, eyes drooping as his vision became blurry. And the only thing he saw before he fell into a deep slumber was a stupid smirk.

* * *

 _"Urghhh..." Akashi groaned as he felt his vision and senses coming back to him. He placed a hand on the cold cement beneath him and heaved himself up into a sitting position. Noticing his surroundings, he quickly scrambled up onto his feet._

 _The engines of the cars zooming passes by him gave him goosebumps, the cold gust of wind passing. The tapping of the peoples feet as they walked passed by him, avoiding him and without looking at him. The building lights shined brightly upon him, making him squint as he looked around._

 _He was slightly confused about how he ended up in a city, supposedly. His wide open eyes stared confusingly and scared._

 _"E-Excuse me?" Akashi approached this man that was sitting on a bench. But before he could tap him, the man stood up a walked away with a sigh. As Akashi tried once again with a woman standing underneath a tree, but she also avoided him and walked away with a gloomy expression._

 _What was happening? Akashi wandered the area, trying to grab the attention of other people that would be near him, yet they would just leave him. He followed where his foot dragged him and he found himself in front of a bar. The upbeat music vibrated the ground and himself, while flashing colorful light shined from the door and onto the sidewalk._

 _Never in his sixteen years has he ever been into a bar, and he knows that he shouldn't. But it seems that his feet has a mind of its own and dragged him through the bar._

 _The strong smell of cologne and alcohol hit his nose, making him sneeze a couple times. A whole body of all kinds of people wearing very sexual clothing were dancing on the dance floor, the flashing neon colors illuminating the floor. Akashi slipped through the crowd of sweaty, smelly people, trying to avoid touching any of them. His white collared long-sleeved shirt clung to his boy, the wanting of taking of his blazer but decided not to._

 _The smoke in the air made him scrunch his nose, its as if he could taste the smoke. It didn't make it any better when he felt something slap one of his butt cheeks, and groping it. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as he sprinted out of the crowd._

 _Thankfully, he was out of there, especially away from whatever was groping his butt. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed something, or at least to say someone._

 _A tall teenager with green hair pushed back, stared with his green slanted eyes intensely and lazily at him through his rectangle glasses. His back was against the cushion of the booth with his arms wide open and draped on the seat, while two beautiful ladies sitting on each of his side._

 _Akashi noticed the man get up from his seat, leaving the whiny ladies back at the seat. He watched him approach with hesitation, the man patting his black vest and tugging at his white collared shirt when he got near._

 _"Let's play a game."_

 _Akashi furrowed his eyebrows as he watch the man pull out a nickel from his pocket._

 _"Heads or tails?"_

 _"...heads.."_

 _"Alright then, if you get heads then you win a life. But if you lose, you **lose** a life."_

 _"Uhm..sure. But mind if I ask what's your name?" Akashi questioned, still trying to think if he was making the wrong choice._

 _"Call me Mido. Now lets began."_

 _But before Akashi can protest, the man has already put the nickel in between his thumb and forefinger before flicking it into the air. It felt that time was going in slow motion, watching nickel flip and fall back into the palm of the mans palm._

 _Suddenly the music was drowned out and the room became a dark void. The man showed the nickel to Akashi and it made him freeze._

 _"Well, it comes down to this."_

 _He tilted his head to stare at the back of the coin, but grinning mischievously._

 _"Shame isn't?"_

* * *

 _Grabbing the cloth over his stomach and tugging it, he sighed heavily as he lowered his head. "Urghhh.."_

 _The pain in his stomach was churning, burning like fire eating the pieces of a house as they left black leftovers on the ground. His mouth tasted raw and draw when he smacked his mouth. Then, he felt as if his world was spinning._

 _He tried to keep his balance, but a gust of wind pushed him down to the dirt, dirtying his white t-shirt. A sharp pain strike the side of his head. His body fell limp against the ground, trying to focus on what was happening._

 _If only he would see, that is._

 _When he tried to move his arms and legs, he only felt that he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry into knees. He cried as he grabbed a fistful of his sky-blue hair and screaming._

 _I guess its karma._

* * *

 _a/n OH MY GOD AN UPDATE :D sorry for the delay, writers block and school ;( sorry for any mistakes._


End file.
